1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns electricity and electronics and relates more particularly to the field of oscillators and radio receivers, especially super-reactive receivers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The oscillators used in super-reactive receivers conventionally include reactive components such as inductors and capacitors.
The theory of super-reactive receivers has been known for a very long time. Its benefits are mainly greater simplicity, and therefore low cost, combined with relatively high sensitivity. Its drawbacks are mainly mediocre selectivity and relatively high levels of electromagnetic radiation at the receive frequency.
One object of the present invention is to propose an oscillator with maximal temperature stability and minimal electrical power consumption, the advantages of which are self-evident.
Another object of the present invention is to propose a very low power consumption super-reactive receiver with improved selectivity and stability and with little electromagnetic radiation at the receive frequency.